Users of electronic devices, such as personal user devices, may wish to use their user devices in certain locations where one may wish to implement additional file security. In some of these cases, individuals may wish to use their personal user devices in both a personal setting and a corporate setting, such as for both personal and business use. For example, employees of a company may want to use their personal smart phone and/or tablet computing device in a corporate setting. In many of these environments, the users may have proprietary, confidential, or sensitive data files on their personal user devices.